


don't ask

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Jon has questions and he will get an answer.





	don't ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/gifts).



“What have you done to them?” John asks, horror and anger treading equally through his words.

“John-,” Elias starts in that calm voice of his that makes John want to punch him in the face and he is not having any of it.

“Tell me,” John demands. Elias lips curl up in amusement and delight. “ _ Tell me _ ,” he repeats with everything he has in him. He watches as Elias smile falters, even as pride flares up in his eyes. His mouth moves soundlessly for a few moments.  The look in his eyes is slowly infused with fear.

Then Elias talks.


End file.
